


hearts of the ocean

by sftljh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Affairs, Afterlife, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Artist Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Car Sex, Character Death, Class Differences, Crying, Dancer Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Divorce, Domestic Violence, Drowning, Engagement, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Growing Old, Hypothermia, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Photographer Kim Mingyu, Possessive Behavior, Punching, Riding, Running Away, Slut Shaming, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Violence, Titanic AU, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, inspired by Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sftljh/pseuds/sftljh
Summary: lifting his head to look at the ship was lee jihoon. the privileged son of his more privileged parents, spoilt rotten and trapped in the world of riches. trapped and engaged to another wealthy man by the name of choi seungcheol.kwon soonyoung is the opposite, winning his ticket after a game of poker and is very much not wealthy by any means.or where jihoon and soonyoung meet on titanic and fall in love(inspired by the movie! also completed on my wattpad account originally)
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. just the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted this yesterday but ended up deleting it because i wanted to make sure all the chapters were ready to go and didn't have any errors etc (just in case you may have seen it up yesterday hehe)

one of the workers on board the ship opened the door to a carriage, waiting for the hand to pop out. the glove covered hand reached out slowly and gripped on to the worker's tenderly. the person inside the carriage hopped out with ease, looking at their surroundings.

lifting his head to look at the ship was lee jihoon. the privileged son of his more privileged parents, spoilt rotten and trapped in the world of riches. trapped and engaged to another wealthy man by the name of choi seungcheol.

jihoon wasn't happy in this engagement, but had to go through with it for money and the success of both the lee family and choi family. both parents of the boys hoping all the inheritance will be passed down to their children.

jihoon also didn't like seungcheol that much. from the beginning he wasn't the type to take care of his partners, and didn't treat jihoon the way he wanted to. he was controlling and frightening. jihoon felt like he'd never escape from the hold these people had on him, and it was killing him inside.

as he lifted his head, he looked at the ship standing in front of him. he let his mouth fall open as he took it in. titanic. there she stood in front of him. this was the unsinkable, luxurious ship he would be on for the next two weeks to get from his current home in the united kingdom to his new home in the united states.

he turned back around to see some workers unloading their luggage on to a carrier, in order to take it to their respective rooms for them. he looked at the crowd, or what he could see of it, it was huge. people waving and yelling as people boarded the ship. first and second classes at the top, third class having inspection to go to the lower parts of the ship. it was like an event.

jihoon walked towards the horse that had pulled them all the way to the dock. the horse belonged to his uncle who was unfortunately staying behind. he smiled up at his uncle who tipped his cap back at him. jihoon put out a hand to stroke the horse's nose. he was sure going to miss his family here.

"jihoon." jihoon looked to his side to see his mother with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "would you please stop holding everyone up?" she motioned to the workers trying to get the carrier past them.

"i apologise." jihoon nodded as he stepped out the way. the workers giving small smiles as they passed. "oh mother, i'm just saying goodbye. i may never see them again." jihoon states as he turned towards his mother.

"don't start, jihoon. this isn't the time or place. go get yejin before your uncle departs, and get ready to board the ship." his mother walked off nearing the gate to the ship. he rolled his eyes as he opened the door to the carriage, grabbing the small pomeranian. he smiled towards his uncle one last time before walking to meet his mother by the gates.

his mother straightened out his jacket and gloves, and tided up his hair which had become messy with the wind from the sea. jihoon knew his mother wanted him to be presentable, especially being first class.

jihoon looked up to the ship again, noticing seungcheol's presence by his side. jihoon scowled and kept his eyes on the ship.

"i don't see what the fuss is about." he whined, turning to look towards seungcheol. "it looks the same size as the last ship we went on."

"jihoon, say what you want... but not about titanic." seungcheol chuckled. "titanic is far more luxurious and bigger than any other ship."

seungcheol turned to whisper in jihoon's mother's ear.

"your son is quite difficult to please." jihoon's mother chuckled before jihoon's voice cut through the air.

"and they call this ship unsinkable?" he scoffed. no ship is unsinkable, it's merely impossible.

"it is unsinkable." seungcheol smiled. "nothing could sink this ship." he turned to talk to some of the workers about the rooms to put their luggage before following jihoon and his mother to the gates to where they would board.

as they walked up the bridge to the ship, jihoon felt sick. sick to his stomach. it hit him that this is it, this is where he becomes trapped for the rest of his life. he held onto yejin as tightly as he could as they walked up the ramp towards the ship.

seungcheol had caught up with them at this point, linking his arm with jihoon to show who he belonged to.

"good day, mr lee." one of the officers greeted with a friendly smile. jihoon unhooked his arm from seungcheol's and took the officers hand and smiled back, yejin snuggled tight in his other arm. "welcome aboard titanic" the officers said as he gently helped jihoon onto the ship.

jihoon followed his mother towards their room. he passed many first class passengers on his way, smiling towards all of them. he even saw a couple who looked really excited and happy to be there with each other. jihoon wished he could relate.

the lees finally got to their room, jihoon's mother unlocking their door, holding the door open for her son to walk through. the room was luxurious to say the least. a living room when you first walk in, multiple bedrooms, a small kitchen and a few bathrooms. jihoon thought the rooms were going to be the best thing he'd have on the trip, besides yejin.

as jihoon's mother closed the door, it sunk in that this was happening. this was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! i hope this book will be enjoyed. this is already completed on my wattpad account which is the same name as my ao3 account. i will be posting a chapter everyday as it's already completed so i see no point in skipping days haha. also yes! i would like to say that this is inspired by the movie but i have added my own scenes alongside. 
> 
> thank you for reading!!!!
> 
> \- sftljh


	2. lucky cards

soonyoung sat around a table with his best friend, hansol. cards in his hands, a cigarette in his mouth. across from him were two men he didn't know. they were playing a game of poker, winners take all. winners also getting two tickets aboard the ship waiting just outside.

"i can't believe you bet everything we had." hansol whispered to him. he didn't have high hopes for this game. but this was mainly because he has never won at poker before.

"we didn't have anything to begin with, sol." soonyoung took out his cigarette and blew out the smoke, taking a quick sip of his drink before looking back at his cards. he looked towards the clock, the ship was about to leave in five minutes, he had to hurry this game up if they were going to make it on time. "okay, you." he pointed towards one of the men.

the man took one of his cards and pushed it towards soonyoung, face down. soonyoung also took one of his cards and put it face down, sliding it to the man. he lifted the card and decided to place it down on his side, picking a new one from the deck and examined it with the rest of his cards.

"alright, it's time." soonyoung broke the silence that had fallen upon the group. "this is it."

he took a drag of his cigarette before directing his attention to the other men across the table.

"what did we get?" he nodded towards the man he just swapped with. the man shook his head putting his cards down. "nothing." he smirked, taking another drag of his cigarette. "you." he motioned to the other man. "also nothing." the men started arguing before soonyoung made them stop. "what about you, hansol?"

"nothing." he sighed throwing the cards on the table and taking a gulp of his drink. he narrowed his eyes at soonyoung. they just bet all they had. they could not fuck this up. soonyoung looked up.

"i'm sorry, hansol." soonyoung gave an apologetic smile. he fiddled with the cards in hands as hansol’s expression changed from sad to angry.

"sorry... you're sorry?" he snarled towards his best friend. "we just bet everything we had and you're sorry... what the fuck, soonyoung?" soonyoung raised his hand to silence his friend.

"i'm sorry, hansol. but you're not going to have enough time to tell your family you're coming home. we got a full house, boys!" soonyoung shouted happily as he threw down his full ace cards. hansol jumped up, grabbing the cards and holding them for the whole bar to see. The other men across from them looked extremely angry considering they had just lost their tickets aboard the ship.

as soonyoung went to take their winnings, one of the men stood up, grabbing his collar and clenching his fist towards soonyoung’s face. sooyoung winced waiting for the fist to collide with his jaw. but to his surprise the man turned and punched his friend straight in the jaw, most probably for betting their tickets and losing.

soonyoung looked towards the clock, gasping and grabbing his bag quickly. "shit, it's about to leave."

soonyoung and hansol grabbed everything on the table and swiped it into soonyoung’s bag, grabbing the tickets separately and running out the doors of the bar, cigarette and drinks left behind for any of the others to take.

they ran through the crowds as fast as they could, being as careful as possible to not bump into anyone in the time limit they were against.

"this is crazy, hansol." soonyoung laughed as he ran through the crowd. "you know how fucking luxurious this ship is, we're gonna have the best time."

as they kept running they bumped into a few people and even scared some horses. soonyoung apologised each time he did bump into someone as they neared the gates to the third class place of the ship.

"hey wait, don't close the doors." soonyoung ran up the bridge to stop the officer from closing the door before they could get on. "we're here to board." he pointed to himself and hansol, showing the tickets for proof.

"you need to go through inspection, have you?" the officer asked. soonyoung rolled his eyes, inspections were pointless but they had to as third class passengers.

"we don't need an inspection, we got one before we came." soonyoung said. he'd say anything to get on this ship and the more they mess around the longer it takes and the less likely they are to get on this ship.

"okay, come aboard." the officer nodded his head. soonyoung smiled back at hansol. they had to jump a bit considering the bridge had already started being brought back to the dock before they arrived. thankfully they both got on safely, both of them thanking the officer, who sighed at them before walking back to help passengers from first and second class find their rooms.

"we're so fucking lucky." he shouted happily. hansol laughing back at him.

soonyoung and hansol both ran to the top of the ship, to be on the top deck, where nearly all the passengers were, waving towards the people at the dock. soonyoung dropped his bag beside him and stood on the railings, waving his arms and shouting his goodbyes.

"why are you waving? you don't know anyone." hansol gave him a look of confusion. soonyoung dropped his waving hands and turned towards hansol.

"that's not exactly the point, hansol." he smiled. he turned back and waved again. "goodbye! thank you!" he screamed, waving to the people below him. he felt like he was living his life on this ship. like he was about to go to the best place he could go and hopefully make a good life for himself.

"goodbye!" hansol joined in, waving his arms wildly and smiling. "i'll always remember you!" he laughed as the people below him waved back, without even knowing him. it was like all these people were wishing him good luck as he went to start a new page in his life.

the boys made their way back down to the third class floor, to find their room after the ship had officially left. soonyoung chanted their room number as they passed many other passengers on the way. he let out a happy "a ha" as he found their room, opening the door and letting himself and hansol inside.

inside the room were two other men. the room was small and could barely fit all four men in there, but it would do for two weeks. and it was more luxury than he would've experienced off the ship. the room had two bunk beds, two chests of draws, a toilet and a small port window to look out of. he shook the hands of the men.

"hi, im soonyoung, this is hansol." he pointed to himself and hansol. "how you guys doing?"

"good." one of the men smiled. "im junhui, this is mingyu." he motioned to his friend who waved slightly to the other boys in the room.

soonyoung nodded and smiled. he turned around hitting hansol who had stolen the top bunk, the other two boys laughing at the antics. soonyoung thought that this would be a lot of fun, he's already made some new friends. how better could it get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i hope you liked this chapter!! i kind of forgot how short some of these chapters are, so i apologise for that. 
> 
> thank you for reading!! next chapter is tomorrow!!! 
> 
> \- sftljh


	3. first class

jihoon placed yejin in her little dog bed before turning towards the mirror in his bedroom. he took off his gloves and fixed the collar of his suit, also fixing some loose hairs that had fallen on his forehead. he walked out to see what was going on.

"just right there please." he heard his mother order one of the workers to place some of their luggage in a certain place in the room. first class and second class passengers had their luggage unloaded and placed for them, with the constant orders of the owners.

"be careful with that." jihoon stated, rushing towards the worker and taking the painting from his hands. it was his most prized painting which had cost him a lot of money, he would not be happy if that were to break. "do you normally handle other people's possessions in such a manner?"

"sorry, mr lee." the worker bowed, turning around to move a few boxes out of the way for said boy, so he could put the painting where he chooses.

"this is my favourite painting." he strutted past the worker making sure to assert his class dominance, especially being a first class passenger whilst the workers were mostly low second class. "if this were to break, i'd make you pay for it... and i think it's perfectly clear that you wouldn't be able to afford such a fine piece of art." he looked the worker up and down, turning back around to place the painting on the hook that was in the wall, smiling when he was happy with how it looked.

"would you like the other paintings out, mr lee?" the worker asked. jihoon turned and smiled.

"yes." he grabbed the painting from the worker. "this room needs some colour... it's dreadful."

"jihoon, don't ruin the place with your paintings." seungcheol sighed, sipping on a glass of wine. "if anything those were a waste of money." jihoon rolled his eyes as he admired the painting in his hands and continued to find the perfect space for it.

"at least i have a taste in art." jihoon scoffed, some of the workers chuckling. "and I find them very interesting... they each tell a story... very fascinating." he explained.

"who's your preferred artist?" their maid asked as she helped jihoon to organise the paintings.

"i personally like picasso." jihoon's pouted as he thought carefully.he did like a lot of artists, so it was slightly difficult to choose. "yes, picasso."

"picasso?" seungcheol questioned not sounding amused. "i haven't heard of him, he mustn't of been that fascinating."

"let's put this one in my room." jihoon turned to his maid. "this one is cheap, i wouldn't want it on display if people pay a visit."

the maid nodded and followed jihoon towards his room to organise the painting and display it how he wanted.

before long jihoon's mother issued all the staff to leave, before leaving his mother made the arrangements for dinner, making sure the lees and chois were sat together, alongside the boos, xus and jeons. seungkwan, minghao and wonwoo were close friends of jihoon's, who were to board the ship later in the day when they make an extra stop.

"jihoon, make sure to be here on time for dinner." his mother shook her head, motioning towards their maid for a cup of tea. "when the others board the ship make sure to welcome them, offer them any help." jihoon nodded, asking their maid for a cup of hot tea, whilst he sat on the sofa reading a book, yejin curled up beside him.

as it got later and the sun started setting, the lights on titanic came on, illuminating the ship quite nicely. they had just stopped at their last stop before the usa. this stop is where the boos, xus and jeons were to board.

jihoon met his friends as they entered the ship, bowing towards his friends and their parents.

"would any of you be in any need for assistance?" jihoon questioned. looking at all the bags he thought they'd need some help.

"oh no, jihoon dear." mrs boo stated. "you catch up with the rest of the boys, the staff will help us take our luggage." she smiled.

"of course ma'am." jihoon bowed. he turned to the boys and smiled before squealing delightfully. "it's a pleasure to see you. i missed you quite a bit."

"same to you, jihoon." seungkwan gave jihoon a quick hug before changing the subject. "so this ship is quite beautiful."

"it's alright." jihoon's expression lowered from happy to sad really quickly, all of the others noticing and deciding to lighten the mood.

"well." minghao said. "i can't wait for dinner tonight, ive heard the menu is amazing." wonwoo chuckled and agreed before excusing himself to his room, the others following shortly after.

jihoon entered his room to find it quiet, his mother reading. he smiled towards her and took his place by the window, as he looked out he saw vast ocean. the sight was extraordinary.


End file.
